psiopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Movement
The Movement is a terrorist organization led by William Kreiger. Its members consist of elite Psi agents that plan on bringing Mindgate down and acquiring the power of the Monolith to become living Gods. Background The Movement traces its beginnings back to the military career of General William Kreiger, who was admitted to the Mindgate Psi agency despite having no Psi powers himself. Kreiger eventually became the leader of Mindgate, and his studies of the human mind and its unlimited power when combined with Psi led him further and further beyond his own authority and Mindgate's parameters. It was at this time that Kreiger first came into contact with Psi agent Edgar Barrett, who had his own emerging ambitions about obtaining greater power. Eventually, General Kreiger was faced with charges for overstepping his authority, and his downfall was publicly revealed in newspapers as he was fired. He went into hiding for a time, and it was during that period that he founded the Movement. Russian-made Mil Mi-24/35 "Hind" helicopter gunships and a jet-powered version of the American-made V-22 Osprey VTOL aircraft were obtained to meet the Movement's air transport needs, along with at least one VTOL jet fighter. Psi Ops The General began gathering gifted Psi agents to his cause, promising them a share of the immense power granted by the Monolith artifact if it could be restored. He recruited former East German Psi operative Marlena Kessler, ex-Mindgate agents Edgar Barrett and Nicholas Wrightson, former Chinese agent Wei Lu, and former Soviet spy Jov Leonov. These powerful agents were not enough, however; the Movement needed more than just a handful of people to achieve its goals. Ordinary people with useful skills and training were hired on as Construction Workers and Labcoats, and Leonov's mastery of Mind Control gave the Movement its most powerful means of providing manpower for itself: Meat Puppets. A facility was built in an abandoned nuclear missile silo to "process" captured agents and soldiers, implanting them with controls to make them blindly loyal to the Movement. The Meat Puppet program advanced to include three versions, the MP1 being common infantry grunts, pilots, and general armed personnel, the MP2 being more competent and better-armed and equipped, and the MP3 being protected against some Psi powers and outfitted as heavy shock troops. A thousand Meat Puppets attacked a refinery held by UN troops in the prologue of the game, overrunning the garrison and forcing them into the Movement's service as Meat Puppets. One of these soldiers was a Mindgate agent called Nick Scryer. Over the course of the events of the game, the Movement, a powerful and massive organization, is revealed to have "front" operations in many areas, often hidden in plain sight. Many hundreds of Meat Puppets remain at the Movement's disposal even after the Meat Puppet plant in Jov Leonov's missile silo is destroyed, and Leonov himself is killed. The General's goals move steadily forward, even as Nick Scryer and UN troops are closing in, destroying some Movement facilities and overrunning others. Ultimately, The General reveals to Scryer that the whole thing was a fake, a means for him and him alone to restore the full power of the Monolith and unlock the god-like Psi powers he has always wanted. When he is sucked into a black hole briefly created during his battle with Scryer, The General is stopped and whatever remained of the Movement presumably fell apart without its leader. Category:Movement Category:Factions